Waking Up In Vegas
by denisehamstra
Summary: You know these funny little churches in Vegas where you can get married easily? Danny and Dougie do. What happens in Vegas, doesn’t always stay in Vegas...


**Summary; **You know these funny little churches in Vegas where you can get married easily? Danny and Dougie do. What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas...

**Disclaimer:** I am just a writer, I do not own McFly or their girlfriends/family.

**Pont of view:** Danny.

**Other: **I hope you like it, I've translated it out of Dutch, so it might sound a _little_ strange sometimes. Enjoy!

**1. Holy crap!**

A light flash hits my eyes. Tired I rub them and stretch out. I blink and stare at the ceiling which is decorated with little angels and other classic ceiling-paint-things. Where am I? I look aside and see that – instead of my usual seat covered in clothes – there's a TV-screen from size XXL. Next to it there's a server with 2 plates and fresh orange juice. According to the expensive looking clock on the nightstand it's 1 pm. 1 pm? Holy cow! I shoot up and notice there's someone next to me underneath the sheets.

"…Emma?" I ask the lump under the sheets. No one replies me and I get out of bed. Apparently I went to bed with my shirt and socks still on. Ouch, bloody hangover. I knock over an empty bottle. What the hell did I do last night? Probably get drunk. I walk over to the other side of the bed and tap the lump. "Hello? Emma?" It moves.

"What time is it?" Dougie's sleepy head sticks out from under the sheets.

"Doug?" I stare at him. What the hell am I doing in a room which I don't know in a bed which I've never even seen before with Doug? He rubs his eyes.

"Dan? What time is it? I point at the same clock on his nightstand. "Woah!" He pulls away his sheets and gets up. Apparently Dougie also went to bed with his shirt and socks still on. But without any underwear.

"Dude." I say. He noticed and gets up to pick up his underpants. "Doug. where are we?"

"Hm?" He doesn't get my question until he notices the giant painting above the bed. "I have no idea." I walk over to a table across the bed.

"Hey, my cell phone! And your camera, Doug." I open my cell phone and see I've got a text message from Harry. _Where the hell are you guys? We're leaving at 11!'_ "Doug! We are supposed to be… ehm, somewhere to go… somewhere!" Dougie looks at me.

"What?" I show him the message. "Holy crap! Where are they? Did they leave without us?"

"I'm gonna call them." So I do. While I dial in the phone number Dougie goes outside to the balcony which we – apparently – have. No one answers the phone and I try Tom's number. Dougie runs back inside the room.

"Dan, guess what?!" I look up.

"What is it?"

"We're in Vegas!"

* * *

"How did we get here?" I try to remember anything, but nothing comes up. "Dunno. I must have been so drunk." Dougie nods.

"Me too. My head's pounding like crazy…" I stop trying to call someone and close my cell phone. Dougie walks over to the table and gets his camera. "Let's see what we did yesterday." He drops himself on the bed and I feel how it pushes me a few centimetres up. Wow, I need this mattress. "Hey, I filmed something!" Dougie squeals surprised. I watch with him over his shoulder as he pushes the play-button.

"_Hahaaaaa, smile Dan!" Sounds the drunk voice of Dougie. I pull a weird face and stagger further into the room. _

_"D… Doug, let her film it!" I mumble vaguely and point at something or someone behind the camera. The view turns and a woman with a mohawk looks into the camera with an annoyed face. Doug says something and the woman nods, taking over the camera. As soon as Dougie's on the screen, he makes a peace-sign with his fingers and sticks out his tongue. _

_"Get over here, miss." I shout and shoot in a weird kind of giggle. Dougie stumbles over to me. I'm standing on some sort of stage next to a guy with an Elvis-costume. He holds a bible in front of him. \_

_"Let'zzzzz do thizzz!" says Dougie and he sticks a finger in the air. We stand across each other and I grab his hands. The Elvis-figure starts. _

_"Do you, mister Dougie, take misses Danny as your wife?" Dougie chuckles and a strange 'sure' comes out of his mouth. "And do you, misses Danny, take mister Dougie as your husband?" I look at something on the ceiling which isn't really there. _

_"Hey, I wannnnnna be the huzzband!" _

_The man continues. __"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Or not." I throw my arms into the sky. _

_"OLÉ!" Dougie does the same and we fall in each other's arms. _

It's quiet in the hotel room. I look at my hand. On my finger shines a fake golden ring which wasn't there before. Dougie stares at me, eyes wide. "Dude…"

* * *

I can't believe it. "We… We got married?" I say. Dougie puts his camera down next to him and gets up. "Holy crap, dude!" He folds his hands around his neck and looks at me. I blink and get the camera to play the tape again.

_"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."_

"Doug, this can't be real. I bet it's just one of those fake wedding-things." Doug nods, not very believable.

"I sure hope so. I don't wanna be married to you!" He squeals with a high voice. I look at him. He turns red. "Not that I… I mean… I imagined my first marriage to be… You know, with an actual wife." I smirk.

"Me too. What are the guys gonna say about this?"

"Don't know. They're gonna laugh at us, probably."

I nod. "Definitely."


End file.
